The purpose of the Administrative Core is to ensure the efficient execution of all aspects of the Program Aims and to maintain quality control within the Program. One of the major aspirations of the Program and the Principal Investigator is to create an ethos for maximal integration of the components to better serve this PPG, the field of PDT, cancer research, and the community at large. To this end, she has brought together a team of new and existing scientists and physicians who are already collaborating enthusiastically. A change in this cycle is the addition of Dr. Pogue to this Core, which wjll be key for the two new additional functions, and the addition of Dr. Verma as the Program Manager. In addition to the two broad functions of Scientific and Administrative coordination, the renewal application adds the goals of career development, intellectual property (IP) development, and data sharing to this Core. The scientific coordination will be maintained through a variety of mechanisms that will include regular intra- and inter- Project/Core meetings. Two formal steering groups provide oversight of the Program: an Executive Steering Committee (ESC) and an external Scientific Advisory Board (SAB). The ESC consists of the individual Project Leaders and Core Directors and co- Directors;each member has expertise in a different aspect of the Program. This Core will: a) perform monthly reviews and identify obstacles;b) coordinate two ESC meetings per year, with selected consultants and key personnel in Boston;c) organize an SAB and a follow-up action plan meeting of the ESC;and lastly d) achieve additional scientific enhancement via a mini-symposium of one speaker/year on topics within the larger perspective of cancer biology relevant to the Program, but not directly in the area of PDT. As PDT does not clearly fit into an existing medical paradigm, special care will need to be taken to ensure that where appropriate, technologies get IP protection and find optimal development partners consistent with one of the goals of the NIH Roadmap for private-public partnerships. The career advancement goal captures the Core Leaders'strengths at their respective institutions and will intentionally encourage and recruit promising young investigators to scientific education and PDT, and ultimately help with placement of appropriate individuals at high caliber scientific institutions. For administrative coordination, the Core will a) track funds for each Project, b) coordinate and compile reports to the NIH, c) maintain records for major equipment purchases, repairs, and service contracts pertinent to this Program, and d) track travel and make the most cost-effective arrangements. The Core will also be responsible for data sharing via its website, part of which will be publicly accessible and interactive. The scientific and administrative coordination described above is crucial to ensure efficient execution of the Program, enabling the many different components to perform optimally. Potential benefits to public health: this Core ensures the maximal integration and impact of NCI resources to develop new treatments for three cancers that are a burden to society in several different ways.